charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Phoenix (Assassin Witches)
The Phoenix are a family of powerful elite assassin witches descending from the time of the Salem Witch Trials. They are born with a distinctive birthmark of the Phoenix, representing their rise from the ashes of Salem. History In the dark future where Wyatt Halliwell ruled the world, Chris Halliwell had fallen in love with a member of the Phoenix named Bianca. After Chris had gone back in time to prevent his brother from becoming evil, Bianca was sent back by Wyatt to stop Chris and bring him back to the future. A younger version of Bianca was seen in the present with her mother Lynn. Book of Shadows :Phoenix :Descended from the Witch Trials with :vengeance in their hearts, the Phoenix are a :family of assassin witches who are very elite, :very powerful and who are born with the :distinctive birthmark of the Phoenix, :symbolizing their rise from Salem's ashes. :They have no allegiances other than to their :own vengeance and they will seek out and kill :any bounty they're hired to hunt down. Phoenix.jpg|The entry on the Phoenix Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate lost objects or beings with a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers *'Shimmering:' The ability to teleport in a 'shimmer'. *'Apportation: '''The ability to transfer objects from one place to another. *'Energy balls:' The ability to throw spheres of energy that resemble electrical discharges. *'Power Stripping:' The ability to strip the magical powers of other beings. *'Agility:' The ability to possess enhanced agility and flexibility in battle. ;''Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to magical and physical harm. *'Reconstitution:' The ability to reform the body once it has been destroyed. Known Phoenix *Lynn *Bianca Morality Due to their seemingly conflicting nature, Phoenix witches can best be described as morally ambiguous. The fact that these witches possess powers commonly associated with demons while still being unaffected by Piper's freezing power, to which only good witches should be immune, speaks to this sense of ambiguity. The Phoenix are described as having no allegiance to anyone other than those of their own kind and are willing to seek out and kill any bounty even if it means being hired by evil beings to kill innocent targets. Notes * The fact that this kind of witches possess typical demon powers seems to show their moral ambiguity. Also, when Bianca kills a demon with an athame in "Chris-Crossed", Chris seems disturbed by this, illustrating that the nature and reputation of the Phoenix is harsh and difficult to understand at times. * Despite their demon-like qualities, they can still be clearly distinguished as witches by their innate ability to cast spells, some possibly even non-verbally, and their ability to scry. Bianca herself opened a portal to the future with only a wave of her hand. * If a Phoenix is interrupted while draining powers, the victim will be left with a wound which weakens them until they either die or allow the draining to be completed. * It is shown that the Phoenix own Grimoires rather than a Book of Shadows. Category:Witches Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Covens